2Minute Bliss
by summerfell
Summary: A meme I picked up from Blue Utopiah. A small set of Hiei x Kurama drabbles, smuttier than they should be. Needless to say, this contains Yaoi. I've put my own rule: whoever finishes this ficlet in 2 uninterrupted minutes wins a celibacy award.


**Author's Note:** Inspired by the meme I got from Blue Utopiah's Hiei and Kurama, Ten Different Ways

I am _not _procrastinating and I am certainly _not_ stuck on my other stories. So. Totally. Not.

**1. Angst:**

"Stop it," Yusuke said, grabbing Hiei's arm and holding it firm.

"Let go of me, fool," Hiei said. "I have to clean the house before he gets home."

He pushed Yusuke, the detective falling back on his ass on the squeaky clean flooboard. Hiei then resumed scrubbing the tiles, muttering while moving his hands up and down a rag on the floor. "He likes it clean. Pristine clean. White. He'll see. He'll be glad when he comes home. He's just a little late."

"He's not coming home!" Yusuke shouted, spilling tears on the ground. "Hiei! It's been two weeks! He's dead! Accept it!"

"Don't say that," Hiei said, pausing from his scrubbing and looking at Yusuke with a blank stare. "Don't ever, say that."

**2. AU:**

He knew this wasn't done in their school. It was highly improper, and would reflect horribly on his impeccable record, if anybody ever found out.

And yet… he couldn't stop himself.

He waited patiently until the end of class, and it wasn't until when everybody was gone that he mustered up courage and strode to the front.

"Sensei?"

"Hai, Minamino?"

"I thought I'd thank you for tutoring me last night."

As the professor turned around, Minamino swiftly got down on his knees, unbuttoned the slacks, and gasped as he pulled the stiffened prize out.

**3. Guro:**

The tail was in the way, so he cut it off and pushed himself in.

**4. Crossover:**

He woke up with a start, disoriented and confused on where he was. He looked around, panicking; the four walls surrounding him were extremely unfamiliar.

As his eyes roamed the room, it landed upon the naked figure of his lover, Hiei, draped on the sofa five feet away from the bed. Underneath him was the thin body of another boy, brown-haired, fast asleep.

He looked to his left and right on cue, lay the slumbering figure of Aki.

The memories rushed back to his mind in a flash. They met the couple at a party the previous night.

**5. First Time:**

He didn't know coming was a lot like short-circuiting: his vision swam with spots, colors radiated from his skin, and he shivered and shook until he felt like everything he was, everything he's known, and everything he'd been dying to tell, poured out of him and swam out freely into sea.

A few moments, he realized Kurama was shaking him. "Hiei. Hiei."

"Uh-I," Hiei stuttered.

"You stopped breathing," Kurama said matter-of-factly, like he hardly believed what just happened.

"A side effect of the jagan," Hiei muttered, buckling his belts back. He paused, seemingly decided, and looked at his partner squarely. "When I finally find love, I'll die."

"But you're alive. Right now."

"Kurama," Hiei chuckled with a low voice and shook his head. "I've died over and over since I met you. Wanting to touch you again just… jumpstarts me back to life."

**6. Fluff:**

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you have feelings," Kurama giggled.

"Hn," he said, nuzzling his fox's neck. "If it's for you, I wouldn't mind."

**7. Humour:**

"Auugh!"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Your cum's all over my mom's bed!"

"Hn. I'll just wipe it with this."

"Aughhh!"

"What the fuck now?"

"That's her favorite scarf!"

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**

Kurama lay on the bed, unblinking, looking directly at the bright ceiling light. His unbrushed hair flared stubbornly on the pillow under his head, but he hadn't made a move to correct it since fixing himself in that position more than two hours ago.

Still as his body was, his mind was racing, moving back and forth the borders of sanity and going beyond.

He fought to stay on his side, to not cross over. Sometimes he felt like losing. In _there, _she was still alive, smiling and beckoning her son.

If there was one thing keeping him _here,_ it was Hiei's voice. No matter how often he swam across, Hiei would always dive in yank him back.

**9. Smut:**

He bounded up and down, impaling himself in quick, successive motions. But no matter how hard he rocked, or how angry Hiei bucked, he couldn't make himself come.

"It's not working, itoshii," he whispered as he panted, grabbing on Hiei's chest and sliding his hands down the sweaty torso.

"What do you want, fox?" Hiei grunted as Kurama stopped moving above him.

"Talk dirty to me."

"What's that?"

"Just tell me what you feel."

"Like…how much I want to fuck you?" Hiei tried.

Kurama started moving again, slowly rocking himself back and forth. He closed his eyes and nodded, asking for more.

"You like this, huh? You like my cock ravaging your sweet, tight hole?"

The rocking intensified now, and Kurama started to rub his own nipples.

"You want me to fuck you, put my whole dick inside of you, all the time?"

"Ahhn, yessss," Kurama hissed, as he bounded up and down again, building momentum.

**10. Unresolved Sexual Tension:**

"How's life with Mukuro?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Really."

"Yeah."

…

"How's life with Yomi?"

"Great. Things are going fine."

"Really."

"Yeah."

…

"Want to go to a hotel?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"…okay."

* * *

End! I enjoyed this. I'll probably do this again. Once more, this was inspired by **Blue Utopiah's** **Hiei and Kurama, Ten Different Ways**.


End file.
